"Mr.Slicey"
Joe was a young boy who had grew up with a normal life.He had long brown hair,blue eyes and aside from the fact that he was extremely pale compared to others,he looked normal and acted normal.but what his parents didn’t understand was why he was so obsessed with sharp objects.He’d always try to sneak into the shed where his dad kept all his collected weapons and other items.They always thought something was wrong ever since he had started telling them that he kept seeing a “tall man” in the corner of his eye but they never took him to anyone for help.Today,none of this mattered to them though.It was the 17th march,his birthday,and they were worried about him having a great 13th birthday,but today,something seemed odd about Joe,he came downstairs in the morning,ready for school but he didn’t say a word or even touch his breakfast,he just stared at his older brother,Daniel.Daniel was 16 years old but was slightly short for his age,he had medium brown hair and acted extremely childish.He would always cause trouble and then act innocent to get Joe in trouble,and being the little mummy’s boy Dan was,it always worked.His parents tried to ask him what was wrong,but he just stood up,grinned and said “The tall man is coming for me”,and then shot out the door and went to school. When he arrived at school he immediately went to the library like usual,just to relax but instead was greeted by the “cool kids”.They saw him as an outcast and a loner with no friends,so they would always pick on him for this.They surrounded Joe as the leader said “ahh,I heard its your birthday,guess what that means...Birthday beats!”.He punched Joe as hard as he could in his stomach,Joe was fed up,he wasn't taking this shit anymore so as he regained his breath,he punched the bully in the face as hard as he could,knocking out one of his teeth and causing a nosebleed,then ran as fast as possible,because he knew that if he stopped there would be consequences.While sprinting through the corridors,he bumped into the headmaster and when the headmaster found out what Joe did,he called his parents to come and collect him. They arrived home at about 1:32 pm.They came in and slammed the door shut,Daniel heard this and ran downstairs to begin picking on Joe like always,but this time Joe instantly punched his older brother in the stomach,making him throw up,his dad saw this,grabbed joe,threw him on the floor and said “don’t start this crap again!”.As he hit the floor,he stared out the window to see the “tall man” staring back at him.He grew sicker and more aggressive by the second,he began twitching at an alarming rate and rushed out the door to the shed.He kicked open the sheds door,put on one of his dads many masks,this one had blue lenses over the eye holes with thin eyebrows above them,it also had a long smile with stitches over it.He also took one of the swords,this sword was different from the others,it looked like a katana but with a black metal along the edge of the blade,off the rack but as soon as he picked it up,he felt a weird sensation run over his body,it felt like the sword was talking to him,controlling him… After this,he ran back inside to his dad who was cleaning up sick and his brother.Joe crept up behind his dad and shouted “SLICEY,SLICEY!” then brutally butchered his dad.He then turned around to see his big brother sat in shock on the other side of the room and enjoyed the company of his brothers fear.Joe slowly walked over to his brother,Dan wanted to shout for help but couldn't because of how terrified he was.Joe laughed gently,raised his sword and drove it slowly through his brothers chest.He then started to violently laugh and twitch at the sight of his dead brother and dad. His mum heard this and came rushing in to see her husband had been sliced into pieces and her oldest son with a sword through his chest,she let out a blood curdling scream,picked up the phone and called the police.Joe grew more angered by this and lunged at her,decapitating her arm and piercing her chest.Suddenly,he heard the sound of multiple sirens and dashed for the back door out to the local woods where he could hide,when all of a sudden,he found himself face-to-face with the “tall man”.Now Joe could finally get a good look at him,he was about 6 to 7 feet tall,wore a black suit and disturbingly had no facial features at all.This is all he got to see before passing out.since then,Joe was never found and was said to have died of unknown causes...But recently,there have been increasing amounts of murders in the area and people have been reporting a young teenage boy wearing a blue hoodie with a camouflage pattern on the top half,it was also said to have a strange symbol on the left shoulder which looks like a circle with a cross through it,they also said he was wearing the same mask Joe was wearing on that fateful day and carrying the exact same sword.Just after the most recent murder today on the 22nd,police had discovered something written on the side of the victims house in blood...It said...“Mr.Slicey was here”...